


RR Jealousy

by eagle10381



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagle10381/pseuds/eagle10381





	RR Jealousy

他的副官工作時總是一臉嚴肅，不苟言笑。在軍部這也是稀鬆平常的事，奇怪的反而是一天到晚抓著電話與女人談笑的馬斯坦古。  
「啊啦，伊莉莎白小姐怎麼會打來了呢？副官？今天外出辦公了，我們可以好好說說話呢！」  
眾人看著男人眉飛色舞的講電話，倒也沒人敢發表意見。  
但不知道為什麼，大家對於這種現象的接受度反而比較高，面對表情莊嚴的霍克愛中尉，倒是始終沒能習慣。  
「聽說今天的射擊訓練教官是霍克愛中尉⋯⋯」幾個在操場上進行基礎體能訓練的新兵，一邊跑步一邊偷空閒聊。  
「不會吧⋯⋯」  
「啊啊，我的胃好痛⋯⋯」  
哀聲遍野。  
莉莎．霍克愛就是這麼個氣場強大之人，她與馬斯坦古上校站在一起，總形成一股奇妙的反差，卻又相互補正成微妙的契合。  
辦公室的所有人都一致認同，只要兩人其中一人不在，那天就會是個難熬的上班日。  
也因為她是如此莊嚴肅靜，所以每次無論為了什麼她笑了起來，都彷彿能將馬斯坦古的魂魄勾走似的。  
前提是，她是因他而笑。

「中尉，這邊的公文我都批完了，有幾個需要各部門修改的地方，請妳確認過之後發回修正。」該認真的時候還是會認真，是馬斯坦古的處事哲學。  
他繼續簽閲公文，沒有抬頭。  
「上校，午餐時間差不多到了，您要到餐廳用餐還是下官替您買回來呢？」她拾起男人剛剛推過來的文件，抱在懷裡問。  
「文件下午再送吧，妳先去吃飯，我晚一點再去。」他還是沒抬頭，因而錯過了她嘴角微妙幾乎難辨的角度。  
「那下官先去用餐了，請您也趕緊完成工作休息。」她想起過去少年將自己關在書房裡鑽研鍊金術的那段往事。  
「知道了。」

午餐時間過了泰半，馬斯坦古才伸伸懶腰將注意力從公文上移開。嗯，有一種自己真是認真，值得鼓勵的感覺。他下意識地想找副官，也許能從她嚴肅的態度得到一點偶有的讚賞，那總是分外甜美。隨後想起來她剛剛就去餐廳用餐了，於是心情輕鬆的起身打算去餐廳找她。  
也因為自己前往餐廳的時間比較晚，走道上的人們大多與自己的方向相反，皆準備結束午休回到工作崗位。他很快注意到在前面轉角處迎面而來的是自己的副官，但是她與另一個人並肩走在一起，還是個男的。他們沒有注意到馬斯坦古，轉過轉角兩人單獨走到建築物外面，看起來是打算私下談話。  
雷達大作，馬斯坦古剛剛的好心情煙消雲散。他悄悄跟在後面，找了一處隱密的地方窺視。  
那該死的男人遞了一封信給她，肯定是情書，果不其然，到此時都算是見怪不怪，馬斯坦古自知自家副官在軍部的搶手程度，還不至於因此動搖。  
『不知天高地厚的傢伙，我等著看你被拒絕而哭喪著臉！』他在心裡竊想那個男人等下的表情會有多難看。  
殊不知，他的副官雙手接過信件，輕笑起來。  
五雷轟頂。  
這發展與他預期的完全不一樣，他驚駭的程度令他甚至差點忘記在兩人回頭靠近時趕緊烙跑，幸好求生意志堅定，他的身體擅自逃跑了。  
腦袋轟轟作響，他完全沒有料到，她會笑著收下那封情書。  
結果他沒有去餐廳，整個胃都在翻騰他吃不下。在廁所用冷水潑了把臉，他靜靜看著鏡子裡狼狽的自己。  
當年，她在自己面前正襟舉手行禮時的那個眼神，他記得很清楚。  
『妳在伊修瓦爾體會到了人間煉獄，還是選擇了這條路嗎？』  
『是的，下官憑藉自己的意志穿上這身軍服。』  
那時候他心裡的目標是真的，野心是真的，但私心也是真的。他以為無論代價是否是用一件軍服將兩人永遠隔閡，只要能將她永遠留在自己身邊，對他而言就足夠了。  
那藏在內心深處的種子，他可以抑制使它不能抽芽生長，只要舉目所見是她、身畔相伴是她。沒想到那顆種子早在他料想之外長成了參天巨木，無從忽視。  
那封情書帶來的動搖就是證據，她的笑容竟不是因為自己，那種苦澀幾乎湧過喉頭的感覺，根本無法假裝不存在。  
他只能苦苦壓抑的真實感受，在他人而言卻是如此自然地傾心交付。  
「可惡⋯⋯」

霍克愛午休後並沒有回到辦公室，而是忙著將上午的文件送交至各部門。  
他心想這樣也好，他還不知道該用什麼表情面對現實。  
待她忙完回到辦公室，已經是加班時間，只剩下馬斯坦古一人彌補自己心不在焉而拖延的工作進度。  
「上校，這邊有幾份急件，想請您先過目簽核。」她沒發覺什麼，還是那幹練的工作態度，抱著送回來的公文到他桌前。  
他偷偷深吸一口氣，拾起鋼筆勉力看完文件然後簽名：  
「交給妳了，中尉，我不太舒服，想去休息室瞇一下，半個小時後叫我。」  
她這下才發現他的異狀，有些擔心：  
「您還好嗎？需不需要請大夫？」奇怪了，早上不是還好好的？  
他走進休息室前揮了揮手，表示不需要，便關上門。  
她見他臉色有些淡白，實在放心不下，倒了一杯熱水，悄聲進去休息室以免打擾到他。  
馬斯坦古躺在會客沙發上，用手背捂著眼睛。從呼吸的起伏程度可以看出，他還沒睡著。於是她放慢腳步靠近蹲在旁邊，將手按在他的額頭：  
「沒有發燒，您哪裡不舒服呢？上校。」  
心裡不舒服。但他說不出口，只是無言的搖搖頭。  
「您是心情不好？」認識時間長了，他這是鬧彆扭她還算看得出來，只是猜不到原因。  
「妳的心情倒是很好吧？」沒來由地，他突然反問。  
「為什麼這麼問呢？」  
「今天中午收到的是情書嗎？」他放下遮擋眼睛的手，側過臉看她。  
「您看到了？」她微聲驚呼。  
「那個啊？那其實是⋯⋯」她又笑了起來，馬斯坦古只覺得刺眼。  
不要為了別的男人露出這種笑容啊⋯⋯  
他不想聽下去，又有點氣瘋了，翻起身捏住她的下巴，不由分說地吻上。  
沒辦法繼續說話，甚至找不到呼吸的節奏，霍克愛開始微喘，她轉過頭想避開他的吻：  
「等一下！上校！聽我說⋯⋯」  
「我不想聽。」他壓住她的後腦，不再給她抽身的空間。  
開什麼玩笑！我才不想聽妳說那個男人哪裡使妳心動。  
她推拒的力道越強，他心裡那道口子就越深。為什麼抗拒呢？是因為我不是妳心裡的那個人嗎？他想起中午看見的那個男人，他像眼中釘，而自己則如背上刺。  
他訝異於自己的失控，卻又橫了心坦白宣洩。大手已經解開她軍服的扣子，掀起她的深色襯衣。  
她被他的力道推引，不自覺中變成她躺在那張會客沙發上，熱水被碰倒滲入地毯，腦袋嗡嗡作響。  
不能繼續如此，她忍著急遽的心跳睜開眼睛與他對視，意圖遏止他。  
卻對上一雙蘊含怒火卻參雜苦澀的玄色眼眸，拒絕的聲音再也擠不出來。  
內衣被他掀起，輕啃著她胸前的蓓蕾，思考能力開始下降，霍克愛為自己不能預測的反應感到驚懼。  
他欺上來的手既熱又急切，搓揉著她，肌膚蘸上的唾液隨著暴露在空氣的時間變冷，又被自己的體溫蒸散。  
她緊咬住下唇，避免任何一絲空氣穿過她的唇瓣。  
他的表情既陌生卻又讓人傾心，她被自己動搖的心嚇得不輕，不知道怎麼收斂即將漫溢的喜悅。她正不知所措，男人也沒給她時間多做思考，已經伸手褪去她的底褲。  
潮濕溫熱的肌膚碰到冰冷的空氣，令她倒抽一口氣，而他伸出手指找到深藏的幽徑。  
他腦中僅存的理智不斷對他喊話，自己已經自私的使她踏上這條沒有歸途的道路，難道連她追求幸福的權利都要剝奪。他應該放手，只要她會快樂。可是他的理智也清楚的告訴他；做不到。  
『我應該放開手⋯⋯』舌尖探入。  
『讓妳去追求妳想要的幸福，』甜美的汁液流淌而出。  
『然而事實是我做不到⋯⋯』男人收回舌頭，解開皮帶發出金屬扣頭碰撞的清脆聲響。  
『我不想把妳讓給任何人！』他握住她的膝頭，將自己推入深淵。  
猝不及防，她仰起頭深深吸氣，手指纏住沙發。  
她半瞇著的朦朧眼睛，彷彿一塊晶瑩的玉石。週遭的空氣好熱，氤氳繚繞。  
「上校⋯⋯」  
他消停了一會兒，等到下身清楚傳來她的心跳，才開始律動起來。  
所有抑塞的情緒爆發，他很快加了速度，並且持續撫觸她渾圓飽滿的胸，舔吻她的耳垂。完全沒有思考的能力了，她已經為他所擄掠，情不自禁揪住他未褪完全的襯衫。  
「莉莎⋯⋯」  
『我只是⋯⋯』炙熱的手掌捧起她的臉龐，急切地親吻、索要。  
強烈的鼓動著，再也不能抑制。

心臟跳動的聲音非常大，襯托了周遭有多麼寧靜，剩下能聽見的也只有彼此不停的喘息。  
他望著她因自己而通紅的肌膚、起伏的胸口，心臟卻痛了起來。  
他將臉埋進她的頸窩，聲音苦澀地懇求：「⋯哪裡都不要去⋯⋯」  
「嗯？」她還未緩過來，忽聞他沒來由地這麼一句話，只有滿懷的疑惑。  
但隨後便有點理解了，嘆了口氣：  
「我不知道您到底誤會了什麼⋯⋯」她捧住他的臉角：  
「是因為那封情書吧，那是給蕾貝卡的⋯⋯」  
「哈？」  
「那個少尉拜託我轉交給蕾貝卡，我才會收下的。」  
「可是⋯⋯妳笑得很開心⋯⋯」  
「那是因為他滿臉通紅又一本正經地拜託我，我覺得很有趣呀！」她無奈：  
「而且，這對蕾貝卡而言也是一件值得高興的事。」  
搞了半天，是一場誤會嗎？他扶額自嘆。  
「上校⋯⋯」她突然喊他：  
「我啊，除了您之外，已經沒有將目光放在其他人身上的餘力。」她的眼神與當年站在自己面前時全然一致。  
「我並不想離開您，也會竭盡全力確保您不會離我而去。」  
一致地令人好安心。  
『真是強而有力的告白啊⋯⋯』他緊皺的眉頭終於鬆開。  
「既然誤會解開了，可以請您放開下官了吧？」她天真地以為這場鬧劇至此可以落幕。  
「沒有這回事喔。」直到她瞥見男人揚起微笑的表情。  
「什⋯⋯」嘴被堵上，溫熱的舌頭又侵門踏戶地突破她的齒關。  
只是接吻而已，腦袋彷彿即將融化⋯⋯直到他的手掌再度覆上她的胸，她才突然回神：  
「不⋯不能再來了啦！」她趕緊轉過身子，背對著他。  
他扯起嘴角：  
「沒辦法⋯⋯」俯身靠得很近，氣息噴在她的耳旁。  
未退的激情再度堅挺，他可沒打算輕易放過：  
「誰讓妳說出這麼可愛的話啊⋯⋯」

———————————————————————

這篇請務必看成平行時空  
因為我是改編自chocolate queen 的同人漫畫  
是霸道的羅伊呢（笑）

最後的台詞有點不合我平常撰寫的口吻  
是因為是翻譯漫畫對白  
但我不敢說我翻是對的  
管他的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（不負責任發言）


End file.
